All the Things that Matter
by Kiasohma
Summary: Whatever happens when an angel and a demon crosses path, especially when the latter is an arrogant one called Grimmjow who, for once in his miserable mundane life, come across a certain orange-haired warrior of god that was sent to smite him. GrimmIchi


_**All the Things that Matter…**_

The problem with Grimmjow was that, he couldn't care less about life around him. It was like nothing in this world was important, and he wanted to get the hell away from all of it as much as he can. This didn't mean that he was suicidal, oh no, he was far from it

He would sometimes ponder on it though, and it was because of this oppositional conflict that Grimmjow would sometimes find himself oscillating, especially when he realized that the only anchor that was keeping him from taking that final step towards Hell was the mere thought of it.

It infuriated him that he was that much of a coward.

But there was also another thing that perhaps could count as either an impedimental infatuation, or a kind of fuel that kept him living.

And perhaps that certain _thing_ was the hunt.

It was like Grimmjow's obsession, provocative even. It was a known fact that he was one of the most wanted, bad-ass demon, out there, and that every infamous hunter would love to be the first to kill him. The irony of the situation was that it wasn't him who was being hunted.

It was them.

And Grimmjow loved playing with his prey.

That was his life. Hunting, tracking, eating, sleeping. It wasn't much, but to Grimmjow it was enough. The stronger the opponent, the better his day, and he wondered if that was all there is to humans—pathetic, foolish, _weak_.

That was until he met a certain young man with a particular _charm _about him. The existence of the orange-haired hunter was intriguing somewhat and Grimmjow failed to understand why.

That was until Ichigo confronted him and introduced himself as his destroyer.

"An angel?"

Ichigo frowned when Grimmjow stood his ground and almost, ever so condescendingly, scoffed at him. He twitched his nose in disgust.

"Yes, _Demon_, and I am sent down here to get rid of you and anything relating to your sinful and dangerous existence. If you know what's good for you, you'll quietly accept your death." Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Though I doubt you would follow that obediently."

"Damn right I ain't gonna!" Grimmjow growled. He was pissed as all hell, thinking back about his day at the store, trying to eat something but was soon chased off by a hunter passing by.

Not that he failed to decapitate that annoying man later on, but he WAS distracted from a good, _innocent_ meal. So Grimmjow wasn't the one to be blamed when a warrior angel was sent to destroy him because a selfish and stupid hunter was foolhardy enough to deprive him from his favorite serving of hamburger and fries.

Grimmjow calmed himself and looked at the current situation from another perspective.

Well, at least he got to meet his object of interest.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" The teal-haired demon asked, smirking and putting his hands into each side of his pants' pockets. He watched as the scowling angel stared at him like he was the worst thing there was out there in this world.

Grimmjow was not, by any means, the _worst_, which made him wonder why the teen (if Grimmjow could even call an Angel that, but for the sake of appearance, he would) would focus on him first out of all the demons and hellish-beings in existence.

"A lot," the Angel replied. "You kill wherever you go. Corpses show up in places you are located. Heaven sakes, I caught you in the act just now—."

"HA!" Grimmjow couldn't help but scoffed. All this was ridiculous to him. It didn't matter if Ichigo found this funny or not, but Grimmjow felt the need to laugh at the teen's face for his statement. "What, so I'm like one of those people who get accuse of whatever chaos is going around just because I caused something else BEFORE? Jesus, why not kill the whole demon race while you're at it and tip the whole damn good-evil plane towards destruction."

"I don't need to hear the holy messiah's name from your tongue, Jaegerjaques," Ichigo growled at the disrespect. "And _you're _tipping the scale off balance. All of those things you did, even killing off your own kin—Lucifer is getting resurrected."

Grimmjow frowned at that. "It's not my fault that bunch was looking for trouble. They were pissing me off." The demon smirked. "And what do I care if Lucifer's coming back. The problem ain't mine."

"Hardly right." Ichigo shook his head in disappointment. "You're breaking the seals needed for his revival, and that's bad. _Very_ bad. Even if you're not doing it on purpose."

Grimmjow's brow rose in curiosity. "Is that why you're here then?"

Ichigo gave him a frown but answered the question. "Yes." He crossed his arms and observed the demon with the abhorrence he—_it_—deserved. Compared to any other monsters he had faced before, Ichigo still didn't know why this certain blue-haired one pissed him off at more than ten different levels, and he reproached himself for losing his calm so easily.

Angels were supposed to be warriors of God. They acted on orders, and should not feel the same emotions humans do, which was why Ichigo and his brothers have the ability to maintain their sangfroid with the utmost proficiency.

So why, Ichigo asked himself, was he getting so riled up by _one_ pathetic demon.

"Is that so?" Grimmjow inquired in a playful tone that had Ichigo put his guard right back up at the moment he said those words. The blue-haired demon grinned. "Well, if I had known they would send one sexy angel down by just doing all that, I would have done things _way_ faster. Should thank God for that, yeah?"

Ichigo cracked.

"YOU INSOLENT, ARROGANT BASTARD!!"

Grimmjow was fast to block the first attack coming right at his face. He growled and fended off the Angel's grip on his arm, wringing it away and backed up.

"Sheesh, you're such a PRUDE. Lighten up a bit, why don't cha?" Grimmjow shook his head at the Angel's burning anger. Ichigo scowled and lunged at the demon with all his might, as much force as his wings could carry him.

Although the pair of feathery limbs was clouded by an unknown force, visible to only the eyes of beings that Ichigo allowed to see, Grimmjow could sense the radiation from the Angel's back and sidestepped the attack, almost tripping as he did. The scene he saw fluctuating in the air as Ichigo passed by gave off the image one would see in a desert or a heated day, much like a mirage.

At the very least, Grimmjow understood the concept of those impalpable appendages enough that when Ichigo tried to use them, the energy radiating from his back would give the demon fair warning to get away.

"Oh, c'mon! I thought you angels are supposed to be like, all peace and no-violence and crap. You have shorter temper than demons!"

Ichigo outwardly fumed at the words.

"Don't compare me to the likes of your kind!!"

Grimmjow gritted at his teeth before leaping back a few steps for the Angel to pass him in his lunge, spinning back to grab Ichigo by the arm and threw him down on the ground, the world spinning for the both of them as they crashed violently on top of each other.

"Get off!"

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen anytime soon," Grimmjow cynically commented as he pinned the Angel's arms down in his thrashing. "Stop fighting. It's annoying."

"What are you—?"

Ichigo couldn't get another word out before his lips were covered with a rougher one and during his shock, he could only stare, eyes widen to massive proportion, before Ichigo started to struggle against Grimmjow's larger frame.

Grimmjow pressed on, refusing to give up and stubborn like a mule, though he didn't like using that saying much because he definitely wasn't as stupid as one. So to be using it was like degrading himself. He pushed the idea out of his head as he continued to play with his pray.

It wasn't long before Ichigo finally died down in his hitting and punching, which dealt quite a few bruises to the blue-haired demon, but they were all ignored as Grimmjow deepened the kiss and Ichigo stilled; internally, he was still panicking at the situation he was in.

"…Get off," Ichigo said after Grimmjow parted, his forehead resting on the Angel's cold one. Surprisingly, Grimmjow chuckled and kissed Ichigo's lips softly, before lifting his face from the other to give them a few needed distances.

Ichigo pursed his lips in thought, his demeanor calmer than before. Too calm, too stoic that Grimmjow nearly became alarmed at the silence between them.

"Why did you do that?" Ichigo inquired. His voice was one flat tone that Grimmjow didn't want to hear. The demon stared at the Angel's clean, perfect features, and smiled.

"Cus," he said. "I wanted to."

"That's not an excuse—."

"Yeah it is," Grimmjow countered and moved to ruffled at the angel's soft orange locks. He wanted to feel it, the strands going through his finger. The decision was a mistake because the moment Grimmjow removed his grip from Ichigo's wrists, a punch came straight at him without further notice.

It was to be expected of course, but Grimmjow was caught off guard nonetheless, to which he was strangely fine with, as he merely wiped off the blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth and laughed brightly at the Angel's foul mood.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked, his scowl returning to his face. The two were still on the ground, dirt clinging to their clothes from their earlier wrestle. Ichigo sat up and put a good distance between him and the demon without supplementary ado, leaving Grimmjow to continue his cackling like a crazy wolf gone even madder.

"It's nothing. Really, me getting punch is nothing short of humiliating." Grimmjow pushed himself up. "But you should know I have my reason."

"Not in a million years…would I understand how your despicable brain works."

"True, but you must know, us Demons act on basic instincts," Grimmjow smirked. He leaned in the angel's direction, breaking through Ichigo's comfort once more. "And before, that was what my body was telling me to do. And sure enough I think it was the first time in my life that I had so much fun."

Ichigo could only stare at Grimmjow in total astonishment, before looking away when he felt certain warmth creeping onto his face and a sense of embarrassment permeating throughout his skin.

He couldn't be blushing.

Ichigo covered his face as he glowered at the smirking asshole in front of him. Angels couldn't blush. _Shouldn't_.

"Because of you…" Ichigo murmured so softly that Grimmjow had to stretch a few more inches to hear what the angel was talking about. "I think…I'm going to fall."

Grimmjow was quiet for a second, watching intently on Ichigo's grim expression and hardened brown orbs. He thought about it, and then suddenly smacked the angel's head lightly, resulting in Ichigo scowling at him and making an attempt to strangle him, which was a reaction Grimmjow hoped to get out of.

"Why not?"

"What do you mean "why not"!?" Ichigo made another lunge at Grimmjow, leaping across the floor to claw at his throat, only to be blocked by the demon that was looking rather dull and unaffected by the action.

"At least you're not dying, and who said that you fell?" Grimmjow asked in a reproachful tone.

"Isn't it obvious enough?" Ichigo let out a huff and tsked at Grimmjow's ignorance, thinking all the while on what he had done. "I was sent on a mission to _smite_ you. Not only did I failed, but I…you…GAH!!"

The orange-haired angel ended his sentence with a shout and he grabbed at his head like it was about to explode and he was going hay-wire. Grimmjow merely watched in amusement as Ichigo looked like he was about to pull his goddamned—rather god-given—hair out.

"Look at it this way, Ichi. It's God's way of telling me that I still have a few more years to spend."

Grimmjow wasn't helping.

Ichigo tossed the incessant demon a glare before throwing a nearby rock at him. It missed. "Don't get too arrogant. I'll be keeping tabs on you until I get a final judgment from above if I stay Heaven's warrior or not."

Grimmjow just smirked and ignored the soon-to-be fallen angel's statement. "Well, I have a guardian angel to spend it with all the while. I don't mind that."

The blue-haired demon smiled.

"I don't mind that at all."

* * *

A/N: A little bit of a Supernatural idea crossover kinda thing. I was in this mood before to write Grimmjow as either a hunter or a demon and Ichigo as an Angel. I sorta lost track of the plot at one time or another though, cus I stopped writing this went to "Mistaken" when I had a sudden brainstorm, so when I came back, I was like "What the hell am I supposed to be writing." ^^ Anyway, review and favorite everyone!!


End file.
